


Impressionanti coincidenze

by pioggiaviola



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-it Notes, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: “So tell me. You finally understood what Benni's novels are about?"





	1. Chapter 1

Martino trova il pacchetto sul tavolo della cucina quando riemerge dalla sua stanza. “È per te”, dice sua mamma. Ha un sorriso insicuro, “l’ha portato il postino un’ora fa.”

   
Dentro c’è un libro. È piccolo, colorato e il disegno in copertina è caotico. “Fai bene a leggere Benni,” la voce di sua madre è un pigolio. Parla piano, come se si aspettasse di essere mandata affanculo di nuovo. Come se non volesse svegliare la bestia. “Ma devi fare attenzione per capire quello che vuole dire veramente.”  
   
 

 

  
   
  
   
Quando si mette seduto sul pavimento di camera sua a leggere, si rende conto che il libro non è nuovo. Ha una macchia di caffè sulla costa e il bordo delle pagine è consumato e ingiallito. E c’è un segno, a pagina ventisei; un post-it blu. Sopra, c’è il disegno di una giraffa seduta. Il fumetto, in minuscolo, dice, _le chiedo scusa del disturbo_.  
   
Martino guarda la pagina stampata. Ma non riesce a leggere nemmeno una parola di quello che c’è scritto.  
   
   
 

 

  
  
  
   
All’ora di pranzo, il libro è ancora sul suo letto e lui ci gira intorno senza toccarlo, come se fosse una bomba ad orologeria.  
   
Sua mamma viene a controllarlo. Forse ha paura che i suoi aculei da riccio comincino ad allungarsi a dismisura, fino a renderlo inarrivabile. Così, si affaccia alla sua porta e dondola sul posto. “Allora, Marti,” dice alle sue spalle, “ti sta piacendo?”  
   
È difficile spiegare che si sente come se quel libro fosse scritto in una lingua che nessuno gli ha insegnato e che non crede di poter imparare da solo.  
   
E quindi, in mancanza di parole migliori, “non riesco a capirlo”, dice.  
   
“Non mollare la presa,” insiste sua mamma. “Dopo qualche lettura, comincerai a capire. E quando avrai capito, non vorrai più smettere.”  
   
“E se non sono capace?”  
   
La mano di sua mamma si arrampica fino al centro della sua schiena e resta così. Le sue braccia, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, gli sembrano così forti che pensa di potercisi appoggiare. Il calore del suo viso gli riscalda la fronte. Non si ricordava che l'odore del suo collo fosse così buono. “Ma tu questo libro lo vuoi leggere o no, Marti?”  
   
Martino conosce la risposta a questa domanda da un po’ di tempo. Ed è una risposta incondizionata, solo che fino a questo momento non lo sapeva.  
   
“Penso di sì.”  
   
Sente il sorriso di sua mamma contro la guancia, prima di ricevere un bacio. Non succedeva da quando Martino aveva cinque anni. Forse lui non l’aveva più permesso. “E allora impegnati e vedrai che capisci.”  
   
 

 

  
   
   
Alle sei del pomeriggio, la casa è silenziosa. Molto più silenziosa del solito. La signora di sotto ha spento l’aspirapolvere dopo avergli fatto salire il mal di testa. La ragazza che abita di fronte è uscita come tutti i pomeriggi. La scuola di ballo in fondo alla strada ha chiuso, per oggi. E sua mamma si è addormentata davanti alla tv messa sul muto, con le scarpe ai piedi del divano e una coperta di flanella addosso.  
   
Il cellulare di Martino ha smesso di vibrare da due giorni, perché ha deciso di non accenderlo.  
   
La mancanza di rumori lo aiuta. Lo fa sentire meno confuso. Tutte le voci che gli dicono cosa deve o non deve fare si sono spente, compresa la sua.  
   
Sta galleggiando in una dimensione in cui non deve pensare, non deve risolvere nessun enigma. Non deve correre dietro a niente. Deve solo starsene in santa pace, a mangiare un panino col prosciutto, a giocare alla play contro se stesso. A cercare di non preoccuparsi del quadro generale, di quello che viene dopo, di cosa dirà agli amici.  
   
Passa un’ora e mezzo a cercare di spegnere il cervello e si è accorge che il sole è calato solo quando una puzza di pastina in brodo entra in casa dal pianerottolo.  
   
 

 

  
   
   
   
Eppure, il libro lo chiama dalla sua stanza.  
   
Contiene delle risposte e Martino lo sa.  
   
E anche se non si sente per niente pronto, anche se è un po’ incazzato con se stesso per non saper affrontare le cose come dovrebbe, se lo porta in cucina. Lo appoggia sul tavolo e lo lascia là, mentre riempie la macchinetta del caffè.  
   
Se lo rigira nelle mani, mentre la moka comincia a fischiare. Lo osserva avanti, dietro, sopra, sotto. Come uno stupido, ha paura di aprirlo.  
   
Quando decide di smetterla di fare il coglione, però, non comincia a leggerlo dall’inizio.  
   
Apre a pagina ventisei. La giraffa lo guarda dal post-it con l’espressione più triste e insicura del mondo.  
   
 

 

  
   
   
Il racconto è segnato con un asterisco. Un appunto, prima del titolo, dice,  _cos’è successo quando gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra si sono incontrati:_  
   
La grafia è piccolissima e storta, Martino riesce a decifrarla per miracolo. È diversa da quella a cui è abituato, non assomiglia a quella di un bambino delle elementari. È una scrittura veloce e nervosa.  
   
Ma viene dalla stessa mano.  
   
   
 

 

  
   
La storia che legge gli stritola la gola con un pugno e quasi lo strozza. Sulla pagina, un evidenziatore giallo sottolinea un passaggio,  
   
   
“ _-In tutti i casi ciò che ci è accaduto è davvero singolare._  
_-Una serie di impressionanti coincidenze, impossibile negarlo._  
_-Forse un giorno ci sarà una scienza in grado di decifrare tutto questo. Intanto, le chiedo scusa del disturbo._ ”  
   
   
Anche se non vorrebbe, anche se le voci nella sua testa si alzano di nuovo e tornano a dirgli che non è in grado di comprendere a pieno tutto quello che ha davanti agli occhi, Martino legge.  
   
E, quando arriva alla fine, comincia a capire.  
   
Con il pollice accarezza gli ultimi appunti di biro sul foglio.  
   
“ _ ~~E se ne andarono di buon passo, ognuno per la sua strada~~._”  
   
“Marti?”  
   
_E l’ultimo uomo sulla Terra restò sul ponte, con la speranza in una mano e un pacchetto di scuse nell’altra._  
   
“Ma che hai fatto, il caffè di sera?”  
   
Il silenzio intorno a Martino si rompe. "Volevo finire qua", dice a mo' di scusa.  
  
Sua mamma lo raggiunge in cucina. Senza dire una parola e con la faccia scettica, gli riempie una tazzina. Le mani di Martino tremano e lui non se ne accorge neanche. Un’altra macchia di caffè finisce sul libro.  
  
“Mà, mi passi una penna? Rossa, se ce l’hai.”  
  
“Ma che ci devi fare?”  
  
“Devo scrivere una cosa importante che mi è venuta in mente.”  
  
“Sul libro, Marti? Con la penna?”  
  
“No, non sul libro, mà. Questa è n’altra storia.”  
   
Martino stacca il post-it blu dalla pagina. Appena più in basso della giraffa, in penna rossa e a caratteri cubitali, scrive,  
   
_nessun disturbo, anzi, è ~~stato~~  un piacere. _  
   
“Ma alla fine, l’hai capito il senso di quello che scrive Benni?”  
   
_(Sarebbe bello scoprire che cosa significano queste impressionanti coincidenze, insieme)._  
   
“Non lo so, però gli ho dato un senso mio.”  
 

_\- È una serie di coincidenze davvero fuori dal comune. Aggiungerò_  
_che, dopo averla incontrata, io provo per alcune ore una sensazione_  
_strana e piacevole..._  
_\- Forse la sensazione di non aver peso, di camminare su una_  
_nuvola e di vedere le cose di un colore più vivido?_

\--S. Benni, Coincidenze, raccolta L'ultima lacrima. Pagina 26.


	2. Remarkable Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So tell me. You finally understood what Benni's novels are about?"

He finds the envelope on the kitchen table when he decides to resurface from his room. "It's for you," says his mum with a tentative smile, "it arrived an hour ago."

Inside the brown box, there's a small, colorful book. It has a chaotic drawing on the cover. Martino looks at it as if the thing could burn him. "it's good for you to read Stefano Benni," his mum murmurs. She talks like she's afraid of being rejected again. Like he's some sort of wild animal and she could get bitten. "You have to read that book closely to really understand it, tho."

 

 

 

When he sits down on the floor of his room with the thing on his lap, he notices the book is not new. It has a smudge of coffee on the back, and the old pages have turned yellow. There's a bookmark on page 26. It's a post-it note with the sketch of a giraffe on it. It says, _sorry for troubling you_.

Marti watches the page for a long time. But he can't read it no matter how hard he tries. 

 

 

 

 

At noon, the book still sits on his bed, and he stares at it, but he doesn't dare to touch the thing. It feels like he has a fucking ticking time bomb in his room.

His mum looks out for him about every two seconds. Maybe, she thinks he's gonna grow spines all over himself like a hedgehog just to keep every person of his life at a safe distance. Maybe he will.

Finally, she walks slowly into his room. "So," she tries, gesturing towards the book, "you like it?"

He can't find the right words to explain what he feels. It's like he has an ancient and incomprehensible language, under his eyes, that nobody taught him of. And it feels like he can't learn it by himself. It's scary and confusing and frustrating.

So he doesn't look her in the eye and says, "I don't understand it".

"Don't bail on it," she urges, "the more you read it, the more you understand. And once you'll get it... it's gonna become the most precious book you've ever read, I bet."

"What if I can't figure out what it means?"

His mum reaches out and spreads a hand right at the center of his back. Her touch feels safe for the first time in years, and he thinks that maybe he can lean on her. So he does and her hug makes him get all chocked up. He just had forgotten how nice was the warmth of her neck. "Marti... you want to read this book, or not?"

He's known the answer to that question for a pretty long time, now. And it's an answer without conditions or take-backs. Only, he didn't know it 'till this very moment.

"Yeah, I think so."

He feels his mum's smile pressed to his cheek. Then, he gets a kiss. It hasn't happened since he was five. Maybe, he never let her do it again since then.

"Then, concentrate and you'll get there, you'll see."

 

 

 

 

At 6 pm, the house is quiet. More than ever. The lady downstairs stops to vacuum the apartment, just a seconds after she gave him headaches. The girl next door just left, like every single evening. And his mum fell asleep in front of the muted TV, with her shoes at the feet of the couch and a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. He didn't turned on his phone in two days.

Silence helps him, it makes him feel less fuzzy. Finally, the voices that tell him what he should or shouldn't do are muffled, even his own.

He's floating in a blank space, where he doesn't have to think or to solve any enigma. He doesn't have to run around and chase anything. He can rest, he just can be. He can sit there and eat his fucking sandwich, he can play alone at FIFA with this comfy stillness in his head. He doesn't have to worry about what it's best or what is it to come or what he'll say to his friends tomorrow.

He spends an hour and a half like that, and he only realizes that the sun has gone down when a gross smell of broth creeps into his house.

 

 

 

 

 

Still, the book calls for him from his room. There are some answers in it, Marti knows it well.

And even if he doesn't feel ready at all, even if he's just pissed off with himself for being so unarmed, so helpless, he takes the damn book with him. He toss it on the table and he busies himself with the coffee machine, while he tries to _think_ about what to do with it.

He keeps looking at the thing. And he looks and looks and looks.

Finally, he seems to grow a pair and opens the book on page 26.

The giraffe looks at him from the post-it with the saddest face in the entire world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The short novel is marked with a note, just above the title, that says, _what happened when the last two men on Earth met each other_.

The handwriting is so minute and crooked, Marti decodes it by some miracle. It's totally different from what he's used to, it doesn't look like every other Nico's note - like some grade school boy scribbled on paper. 

It's nervous and it's ruffled.

But it came from the same hand he knows.

Marti reads a story that squeezes and crushes his guts. He tries so hard to slow down his breathing, but his mind is intoxicated with those words.

On the page, there's a quote highlighted with a yellow marker. It says,

 

_-Anyway, what happened to us it's very bizzare._

_-A series of a very remarkable coincidence, impossible to deny._

_-One day, maybe, there will be a science able to explain all of this. Meanwhile, sorry for troubling you._

 

In spite of himself, in spite of the voices that are already rising in his head, telling him that he will never be able to fathom what is happening in his life, he keeps reading.

And, when he gets to the end, he starts to understand.

He brushes the last handwritten notes on the page with his thumb.

_~~And they walked away, each one of them for his own way.~~ _

"Marti?"

_And the last man on Earth stays on the bridge, with his high hopes in one hand, and a baggage full of apologies in the other._

"What did you do? Coffee in the evening? Really?"

The silence crumbles around him. "I just wanted to finish with this," he mumbles.

His mum enters the kitchen without any other word. She glances at him one more time and fills his mug with coffee. His hands are shaking so hard he makes a mess. Another smudge of coffee soils the page.

"Mum, give me a pen. A red one."

"What you need it for?"

"I have to write something that just came to my mind."

"You have to write something. On your book. With a red pen." There's skepticism written all over her face.

"No, mum, _not on my book_ ," he rolls his eyes, "it's... about another thing."

Marti takes the blue post-it in his hands. Just under the giraffe, with his red pen and in block capitals, he writes,

 

 _no worries, in fact, it ~~was~~ is a pleasure_.

"So tell me. You finally understood what Benni's novels are about?"

_(It'd be nice if we find out what all these remarkable coincidences mean. Together.)_

"Maybe, maybe not. I know what this book means to _me_."

 

 

_-It was an unusual chain of coincidences. I would add that, after we met, I had a strange, but nice feeling..._

_-Maybe it's the feeling of carrying no weight, of walking on a cloud and see things with a more vibrant color?_

S. Benni, 'Coincidences' in The Last Tear. Page 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the sentences in italics are quotes by Stefano Benni. I apologize for my horrible translation of such wonderful words.  
> As always, I hope this is not just a mess.  
> Love you all.


End file.
